A Little Thread
by sbdrag
Summary: When Usami Suzuki died, her childhood friends Yoichi and Kyouya, as well as her brother Akihiko, promised to visit every year. When they miss a year ten years later, Suzuki decides to take things into her own hands... well, sort of, in a ghost way.Cussing
1. Introduction

Author's note: This is a cross between Ouran High School Host Club, Eyeshield 21 and Junjou Romantica with two OCs. It is also a BL, with the pairing YoichiXKyouya. It has six planned chapters but bonus chapters may be added later, depending entirely upon if I come up with them or not. Critique is much appreciated and loved. I hope you enjoy! ^^

Yoichi sighed and rubbed his arms as he trudged through the snow. Being only six, the snow was almost to his knees. But he pressed on, bowing his head to the wind. He walked alongside a wall, until he came to a small hole. He crawled in a bunched up, trying to keep warm as he waited. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long.

"Yoichi! You're already here!" Kyouya said as he emerged from the hole in the wall. Yoichi sneezed.

"Yeah; come on, let's go!" he said. Kyouya nodded, and the two boys made there way into the yard behind the fence. They snuck around the grounds, stopping under a window.

"Here, I'll boost you up," Kyouya said, leaning down and cupping his hands. Yoichi nodded, and stepped up. Kyouya pushed so he could reach the window. But, when Yoichi tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

"It's stuck!" he said. Kyouya let him down, and the boys looked at each other.

"Stuck, or locked?" Kyouya asked. Yoichi sighed, his breath forming little clouds as he looked away.

"I don't know. But it's cold!" he said. Kyouya said.

"Hello?" the boys jumped as a butler came around the corner, wearing a thick coat.

"Gah! Spotted! Run!" Yoichi said, and turned, Kyouya along with him.

"Wait! Are you Suzuki's friends?" the butler asked. Kyouya grabbed Yoichi's arm to stop him.

"Why? Who are you?" he asked. The butler sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness," he said. "My name is Tanaka, I'm a butler for the Usami family. Please, come inside."

"Why? No one let us in before… " Yoichi said, though he paused. A look of grief passed over Tanaka's face.

"Miss. Suzuki… she really wants to see you two," he said softly. The boys looked at each other, then followed as Tanaka took them inside the house. The other servants stared as the boys walked through, but the walk to Suzuki's room was short.

"Tanaka-san, is that… Yoi-chan, Kyo-chan!" Suzuki beamed as she saw the two boys. She tried to rise, but fell back on the pillows behind her. The boys ran forward to greet her.

She lay as pale as her white sheets, her thin brown hair spread around her small face. Her liquid brown eyes showed a bright light of joy, but they were half-sunken in her face, with dark circles. Her feeble smile betrayed her weakness more; the boys pretended not to see.

They spoke for hours about nothing. When they had first met, Suzuki had been the most adventurous of them; they talked about the adventures they used to have in the garden, and made up new ones for the future. Though Suzuki had been in bed for months, they all held out hope she would get better soon. In fact, she looked much better when the boys left for their homes. Her breathing had become deeper and her eyes shone with a healthier light. The boys felt sure they would have the friend that had introduced them back in no time.

And the next day, Suzuki passed away.

"Are you Akihiko?" Kyouya asked. They were at Suzuki's funeral. Yoichi wore one of Kyouya's extra black suits. The older boy examined the both of them; Kyouya standing firm and Yoichi trying not to sniffle behind him.

"I am," he said, slowly. Kyouya held out his hand.

"I'm Ootori Kyouya; this is Hiruma Yoichi," he said as Akihiko shook. "We are – were friends of Suzuki's."

"She wrote about you," Akihiko said. Although he and Suzuki had never met in person, they had shared many letters over the past year.

"And she told us about you," Kyouya said as they dropped hands. "She really wanted to meet you."

"Yeah," Akihiko said, then looked off. "I really wanted to meet her, too."

"Every year," Yoichi said, and the other two looked at him. "I want to come back here every year."

"Yeah," Kyouya said, holding Yoichi's hand. Akihiko nodded. The three looked at the grave. They would keep their unspoken pack for ten years. Then came the year they missed.


	2. Chapter 1  Sighs and Schemes

The night was beautiful; clear skies, a full moon, and a warm breeze from the east. But, in the graveyard, a pale figure sighed.

Suzuki sat on her gravestone; that is to say, she appeared to sit on her gravestone. Being that she was not corporeal, she actually floated just above it. Though she had died when she was six, as a ghost she had aged to seventeen. Her entire form appeared gray-white; she wore a flowing sun dress that faded into nothing at the end.

"My boys didn't come see me this year… " she said. Although she had been at peace at her death, she had staid behind to watch over her friends and brother. They had come faithfully each year; at first together, then separately, to leave flowers in her grave. But this year they hadn't come.

As a ghost, Suzuki didn't have much to do. Usually, she watched people that came into the graveyard; or she ventured off to watch "her boys". She had been sad to see that Akihiko had never really made a connection with her two best friends; though she had been happy when he found his own. She had been more sad to see Yoichi and Kyouya grow apart; but there wasn't much helping it, as they were from two separate social classes and went to two separate schools. Still, she had hoped they would stay friends.

"They promised they would come every year," Suzuki said, then shot up from her gravestone. "Those bastards! What the hell do they think, they can just forget about me cause I'm dead!"

"Shut up, Suzuki," another ghost called from nearby. "They just moved on."

"You shut up! I won't take this sitting down!"

"Then it's a good thing you can't sit," a third ghost said. There was a whispering murmur of laughter from the other graves.

"Calm down, dear," a female ghost, less distinct from Suzuki, said. "There's nothing you can do, anyways."

"There has to be something! I'll show all of you!" she said, raising more laughter. She sat back on her gravestone, fuming as the other ghost continued to joke and call insults.

The next day, Suzuki decided to visit Kyouya first. She zoomed to Ouran High School, then fazed through the building, all the way to Music Room 3. There was the Host Club; girls floating around busily, some staying close to their favorites. She laughed at the antics of the other members, then looked for Kyouya.

He was in a back room, checking accounts. Not unusual. Suzuki floated behind him and looked over his shoulder, looking at what he'd stolen to sell today. She got bored easily.

"Oh Kyo-kun, if only you could hear me," she said, floating overhead to sit in a chair across from the desk Kyouya was in. "I'd be able to yell at you for being so boring. I mean, you've got a room full of adoring fangirls, and instead you sit in the back doing accounts. I know it's important and all, but really? It can't wait until later? I mean, what guy stays in the back when he has girls throwing themselves all over him, fanning his ego."

Suzuki rose very seriously, then came to lean over the desk, placing her hand on either side. Kyouya wrote on, oblivious.

"Kyouya, are you, perhaps, gay?"

Kyouya, of course, had no reply to unheard question. Suzuki rose up, smiling evilly as she placed a finger on her lips.

"Yes, yes, I can see it; due to your pride you are unable to admit that you aren't attracted to girls, and thus lock yourself away from them with paper work as an excuse. You really joined the host club because you have the hots for Tama-kun… or perhaps you like the more moe Honey-chan? Or the tall, dark and handsome Mori-kun? Or, possibly, the twincest act turns you on? Hmm, Kyo-kun?"

Suzuki let the silence stretch, listening to the sound of Kyouya's pencil as he continued his accounts. After a few moments, she burst out laughing, then floated back down into the chair as she calmed. She watched Kyouya for a few moments more before raising and placing an unfelt kiss on his brow.

"You really do need to get out more, silly Kyo-kun," she said, then floated away.

Next she rode the breeze into the city. Flying high above the buildings, she almost missed the apartments she was looking for. But, after turning around, she fazed down through the roof until she reached her brother's house.

Akihiko's place was a mess. Papers were cluttered everywhere, along with bear paraphernalia and random garbage he had yet to throw away. Akihiko lay on the couch, smack dab in the middle of the filth. Suzuki sighed and floated down, sitting on the floor next to her brother.

"Oniichan, you're just as bad as always. Look at this place; you should have had Tanaka-san come with you when you moved. I bet you've missed your deadline, too. Aikawa's going to yell at you again, not that it really changes anything. You could make things so much easier if you just worked a little harder, you know. You're handwriting was always so neat, I thought you must have been a neat person, as well. I imagine I'd know very differently if I could smell this place."

Suzuki smiled, then passed her hand on his forehead as if she could ruffle his bangs.

"But you do try to keep my close, naming that bear after me and all. I'm grateful, I really am; and sorry about Takahiro-san, Oniichan. You'll find someone else, though, I know it. You've still got your whole life ahead of you, after all." At this she chuckled.

After a few more moments, Suzuki sighed and rose back out. Then she drifted until she reached Deimon High School, and wandered to the football field. Yoichi was there, training this year's team with his usually brutal efficiency. Suzuki floated to stand next to him as he drilled, yelled and shot at his team. She crossed her arms behind her back, and followed very seriously.

"You always work so hard, Yoi-kun. I mean, really; even when it's something you're not suited for. You've changed so much from the shy kid a knew. I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them about how much of a cry-baby you used to be. Especially not all these people you shoot at. Or the ones you blackmail. I still can't figure out how you have so many people in just that one, thin little book. But, even with all this, you still separate yourself from the others, don't you? They never see you outside of practice, and you don't go visit them, either. I know they're your friends, but I mean really, Yoi-kun, do any of them know you?"

Yoichi, of course, simply continued with practice, moving swiftly through his fast arsenal. Suzuki sighed after a while, exasperated, and floated away, leaving Yoichi to his team.

For a while she drifted aimlessly, letting the breeze take her where it would. Eventually, she returned to her grave, sitting pensively on her gravestone. She sat for hours, arguing with herself as she came up with different plans. As night fell, she flew back to the city.

She went to Kyouya's house first. She sat beside his bed, watching him a moment as he slept. Then, carefully, she fazed her hand into his head.

"Kyouya, you bastard, you didn't visit me this year!" she said. Kyouya shot up, tossing his blankets as Suzuki giggled.

Kyouya sat up stock straight, heart racing. After a few moments, he calmed down, then stared into space for a while.

"Suzu-chan… " he said, and Suzuki kissed his cheek before floating out.

Next she flew back to Akihiko's home. He had moved to his bed. As before, she sat and placed her hand in his head.

"Oniichan, won't you come see me? I miss you," she said, begging shamelessly. Akihiko groaned, then slowly woke up, sitting groggily. He yawned, then looked at the clock.

"Neesan…" he said. Suzuki smiled at him tenderly, then patted his head before drifting out again.

Yoichi was last, and Suzuki was all business as she placed her hand in his head.

"Listen up, bitch, I know you can hear me, and you better come see me tomorrow," she said. Yoichi didn't wake up, but rolled over.

"Shut the fuck up…" he mumbled, but Suzuki grinned, the task done. She flew back to her grave, puffed up with pride at her handiwork. Now, all she had to do was wait for tomorrow…

Kyouya showed up first. He brought a bunch of white flowers with him. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck as he set them down.

"It's been a while, Suzu-chan," he said. Suzuki smiled at the old nickname. "Sorry I missed this year; I got caught up with the Host Club. But I thought I heard you speaking last night, and made some time to come see you…"

"You too?" Kyouya jumped and turned as Yoichi walked up. They said nothing as Yoici came and placed his flowers down as well.

"Hello, Yoichi," Kyouya said at length. "What did you mean by me too?"

"Hearing Suzu's voice. I had a dream that she called me a bitch," he said. Kyouya's face fell.

"Well, at least she called me a bastard," he said, looking at the grave.

"The hell do you think that's suppose to mean?" Yoichi asked, also looking at the grave.

"With Suzu-chan, who can tell?" Kyouya replied. They were silent after that, each absorbed in his own thoughts. After a awhile, the boys turned to the sound of a third person approaching.

"Oh, it's you two," Akihiko said as he neared. The boys moved so he could place his flowers as well.

"Did you hear Suzu tell you to come, too?" Yoichi asked. Akihiko flinched in surprise, then he sighed.

"Yeah, she said that she missed me…" he said. The boys looked at each other.

"That's it?" Yoichi asked.

"Hm? Yeah, why?" Akihiko asked. Yoichi fumed for a moment, then Kyouya chuckled.

"How very like her…" he said, and all three looked at the grave. After a few moments, Akihiko cleared his throat.

"Well… I know a café nearby," he said. "My treat."

The boys looked at each other, then back at Akihiko and nodded. Suzuki grinned, pleased to see her plan had worked so well…

… and then she went to the café. The three of them just sat there, not even looking at each other. At intervals one of them would attempt to start a conversation, but it soon died. In the end, nothing changed. They all went they're separate ways, no closer than they had been before. Suzuki returned to her grave, fuming.

"Why! My plan was fucking perfect! It was beautiful! What went wrong! Why didn't they talk to each other! Agh! Shit!" she raved on, floating back and forth before her grave.

"I could give you a hand," a velveteen voice said. Suzuki jumped, then turned to see a man, well, almost a man, standing there.

He was tall, with tanned skin and black eyes. His hair was black, falling down past his shoulders. Spiraled black horns poked from either side of his forehead, one small pair and one large; and a reptilian black tail switched around behind him. He wore an open vest and tan pants. Suzuki backed away from him.

"Who are you?" she asked. She knew by the look of him he must be a demon. He smiled, showing his sharp canines.

"My name is Mico," he said. "I just happen to be a friendly demon looking for something to occupy his time. Your scheme looks interesting enough."

"And why the hell should I trust a demon?" Suzuki asked.

"You're a ghost. What do you have to lose?" Mico asked, looking up at her seductively. Suzuki weighted her options, then sighed.

"Alright, how do you plan to help?" she asked. Mico chuckled.

"Two ways; one, I will tie the fates of your friends together with this," and he pulled out a spool of golden thread.

"What is that?" Suzuki asked, floating closer to examine it.

"Soul thread. It will stitch their souls together, making them connected unless it's broken," Mico said.

"I see," Suzuki said, floating back as Mico put the thread away. "And the other way?"

"I will make you corporeal in front of them," Mico said. "But only once per person, and only for a short amount of time."

"Really? Amazing!" Suzuki said, the possibilities flashing through her mind. Mico chuckled.

"Indeed. I'll go use the thread now," he said, and Suzuki waved absently as shadows gathered to become his wings, and he silently took off, golden thread trailing behind him.

Mico stopped on top of a building, overlooking the city. He smiled.

"Well, this should be fun."


	3. Chapter 2 The Demon and The Ghost

I know Yoichi may seem somewhat OOC here, but keep in mind that this is in his mind, not what he says out loud. Outwardly, he's the same as always. Plus, Kyouya was his childhood friend; naturally he has a better and different relationship with him than other characters. (At least, that's my explanation…)

Kyouya sighed softly as he emerged from the Rolls Royce. He looked at the football stadium without interest for a moment, then stepped quickly to catch up to his father. They were meeting with one of the Ootori family's clients today, and the client's son played football at his high school, thus meeting at the game was ideal. There wasn't really much for Kyouya to do at the meeting; he was there more to show that his father had a son the client's age than actual work.

They met out of the stands, by the fence. Kyouya played nice for a few minutes, until he was dropped from regard. His mind began to wonder, and though he kept his pleasant face on, he let his eyes roam. With nothing else, they fell to the game. He watched the players as they ran across the field, drifting a bit closer to the fence as he did. He wasn't really paying attention; his mind was numb to what his eyes were seeing. Then, as the red quarterback took off his helmet, something clicked.

"Yoichi… ?" he mumbled, then put a hand on the fence as he looked closer. Yes, it was Yoichi, yelling loudly at his team and pulling out firearms. Kyouya watched in surprise. When they were kids, Yoichi had always been reserved, and a bit shy, though brilliant. Though Kyouya had noted his hair change when they were younger, he hadn't realized that Yoichi's personality had changed with it. Especially with how many times he swore, and how loudly.

In the middle of one of his usual rants, Yoichi suddenly noticed Kyouya in the corner of his eye. He looked over, and there eyes met. Yoichi fell silent, staring a moment, his expression unreadable. He didn't know why Kyouya was here, or what it signified.

"H-Hiruma-san…?" Sena asked tentatively, backing up as he did. Yoichi flinched, then turned back.

"What, fucking shrimp?" he said, putting his helmet back on. Sena jumped back, holding his hands up in defense.

"Nothing!" he said. Yoichi spat, then looked back over at the fence. Kyouya had vanished, and Yoichi felt a small, reflexive pang. _Damn it_, he thought.

"Come on! Move your fucking asses!" he said, pulling out an uzi to punctuate his point. As they settled into their positions, Yoichi wondered just what was going to happen next.

"Yoichi, can I have a word?" Kyouya asked. Yoichi turned to see him leaning against the door of the football building, an arrogant expression on his face. The others looked shocked. _That's right, no one else calls me by my first name_, he thought. He walked outside.

"Sure, why not?" he asked, walking a ways off. Kyouya fell in step behind him. When they were a good distance away, where Yoichi could still see if the other came to eavesdrop, Yoichi leaned against a wall. "Well?"

"I wasn't aware you played American football," Kyouya said. _Well, no shit, since we stopped talking_, Yoichi thought. To Kyouya, he grinned.

"I dabble," he said. Kyouya smirked. He saw right through him; even as kids, Yoichi never did anything he wasn't completely dedicated to.

"I imagine there are plenty of injuries in such a violent sport," Kyouya continued. Yoichi's grin widened.

"What's this? Some kind of deal?" he asked. Kyouya gave out a soft snort.

"Something like that," he said. "I'll assume you plan to win; if my family were to sponsor a winning team, it would be a very profitable venture."

"Hmph," Yoichi said. "Still have brother issues, then?"

"You remember that?" Kyouya asked, brows furrowing. _Shit,_ Yoichi thought. He chuckled.

"I just have ways of getting information, is all," he said. It wasn't a lie… for once. Kyouya raised a brow, but didn't comment.

"Well, then, if the Ootori family supplies your team with medical supplies and such, will you recognize us as a sponsor if you win?" Kyouya said, holding out a hand. Yoichi chuckled again.

"Nope," he said, then shook Kyouya's hand as he looked, startled. "We'll recognize you as a sponsor _when_ we win."

Kyouya smirked. The deal was made.

_Why the fuck did I make that deal?_ Kyouya thought as he went through the Host Club accounts. There was nothing new; the usual increases of demand that came with new clients, marking merchandise he'd liberated… but it was still work. Now, not only would he have to manage the Host Club accounts, but the supplies going to Deimon for the football team as well. And there was still any task his parents asked of him to consider, as well…

He sighed again, setting the papers aside. He would have to manage his time carefully to pull this off; yet another challenge that could only help him later. Taking out a Blackberry, he checked what events were upcoming, and began adding and rearranging as necessary in order to make things work. After a few minutes, he had the next few months perfectly planned, and he returned to his paperwork. When this was done, he decided to find the quickest way to walk to Deimon; there was no need to waste gas by having his driver pick him up and take him over.

At least, thinking of how all the football players had looked, that's what he told himself…

Akihiko sat outside at a little coffee shop, watching the people that walked by. He was hoping that Kamijou would show up so he could show him his new manuscript, but there was no telling if his friend was going to be there or not. Akihiko had only come because he had noticed Kamijou at the coffee shop more than once in passing and thought he probably came there often.

_That's…_ his thoughts wondered a bit as Kyouya paused on the sidewalk. Akihiko recognized the boy (they had only seen each other less than a week ago), and wondered why he was here. It seemed a strange coincidence… then again, his stories were full of coincidences like that. By the way Kyouya looked around, he was obviously lost; his pride wouldn't allow him to ask for directions. Akihiko sighed and smiled softly. _Dumb kid,_ he thought, rising.

"Kyouya-kun, right?" Kyouya jumped at Akihiko deep voice, then turned.

"Oh, Usami-san, hello," he said, faking a smile. One thing the Host Club had helped him to perfect; hiding frustration.

"Are you familiar with the area?" Akihiko asked. "I've lived here for a while, and haven't seen you around before."

"Oh, no; I usually take the car, but I decided it would be pleasant to walk today," Kyouya said. Akihiko rose a brow, smiling a bit, and Kyouya realized the man knew he was lost. Not that it made much difference; but it did hurt his pride a bit.

"I see. Where were you headed?" Akihiko asked.

"Visiting a friend," Kyouya said. He wasn't ready to give up the game quite yet.

"Ah… Yoichi-kun?" Akihiko asked. Kyouya focused in order to maintain his fake smile.

"Is it obvious? We decided we needed to catch up," he said. Akihiko nodded, not buying a word of it.

"Where does Yoichi-kun go to school? I remember she used to write you were both bright…" Akihiko said. Kyouya knew who he meant. For show, he scratched his head.

"Daimon, I think," he said. Akihiko faked a cough into his hand, and Kyouya continued to struggle with his façade.

"There's a school near here called Deimon," Akihiko said. Kyouya grinned brightly.

"Oh, really? Perhaps that was it," he said. Akihiko was forced to 'cough' once more, then he gave Kyouya directions to Deimon, apologizing for assuming the boy didn't know. Both were well aware of the sham, but Akihiko respected Kyouya's pride and pretended not to.

"So you got them to talk to each other, so what?" Suzuki said. She and Mico stood, invisible, a few feet from Kyouya and Yoichi as they made their plans.

"What? Did you think they were going to make friendships bracelets in the land of happy rainbows?" Mico asked.

"Your sarcasm is duly noted," Suzuki said. "Now will you tell me what your fucking plan is?"

"Such a harsh tongue for such a _sweet_ child," Mico drawled.

"Again, sarcasm noted," Suzuki said. Mico sighed.

"Learn patience, child," he said. "They have to start somewhere, you know."

"But it's taking forever!" Suzuki said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "It's already been a whole damn month!"

"You haven't been paying attention, have you?" Mico asked.

"Attention to what?" Suzuki said. Mico raised a brow, then pointed to Yoichi and Kyouya, just as Kyouya left. Yoichi shut the door behind him, then stood still a moment, seeing nothing. His eyes were dark and heavy. He punched the wall, making Suzuki flinch.

"Damn it…" he said, covering his eyes with his hand. He was barely keeping himself from going over the edge. Suzuki's face fell a bit, and her heart panged for Yoichi pain.

"Oh…" she said. Mico sighed closing his eyes.

"He's loved him for a while now, I can tell," he said. "Probably since they were kids. When they grew apart, he probably managed to forget about him, at least a little."

"I didn't know," Suzuki said. Mico opened his eyes.

"I know. It's not your fault," he said. Despite this, Suzuki still felt guilt for exposing an unprepared Yoichi to that kind of pain.

The ghost and demon flinched as Yoichi punched the wall again, then turned, grinning demonically.

"Look at me; acting like a fucking six year old," he said. "I'm Hiruma Yoichi, quarterback to the Deimon Devilbats; and the best damn quarterback the world have ever seen. Cryings for the fucking shimps; I'm the demon Hiruma, I'm incapable of crying."

"Really? No, seriously, really?" Suzuki asked, utterly disappointed in her friend's rather lame pep talk. Mico laughed.

"Well, it's better than sulking, isn't it?" he asked. Suzuki gave him a look that showed she wasn't entirely in agreement, causing the demon to laugh again. "Come on, I have another plan to set in motion."

"Where?" Suzuki said, flowing behind the demon as he walked.

"An old bookstore," Mico replied.

"I don't get it," Suzuki said.

"You don't have to," Mico said. Suzuki sputtered a moment, then whooshed in front of the demon.

"The hell I don't have to!" she said. "You're helping me, remember? I should know what we're fucking doing!"

"Fine, fine; calm down," Mico said. He sighed. "Yoichi has an antique book collection. He only goes to one store, so we have to make him go to a different store."

"… Yoi-kun has an antique book collection?" Suzuki said. Mico sighed.

"You really don't pay attention, do you?" he asked.

"Hey!" Suzuki said, but they had reached the bookstore and Mico entered to cut her off. Suzuki paused a moment, fuming, then let it go. Crossing her arms over her chest, she went through.

"So, my plan was to burn the place down once everyone left…" Mico said.

"Hell no! You'd destroy all the books!" Suzuki said, aghast. Mico sighed.

"Then what's your plan, genius?" he asked. "You don't even know why we're doing this."

"Well, I know Akihiko collects books, too, so I guessed it had something to do with that," Suzuki said. Mico's brow twitched a bit. _At least she's not an idiot_, he thought.

"Fine then," Mico said. "But you still don't have a plan."

"Can't you just make the shopkeeper sick or something?" Suzuki asked. Mico kept looking at her, then rose his arm to point at the shopkeeper. Green flame leapt out and attached to the shopkeeper's arm, causing screams of panic.

"The Hell, Mico!" Suzuki said. Mico crossed his arms.

"I only do fire. That fire, however, only the shopkeeper can see and feel, even though it's not actually hurting him. So, he's sick," Mico said, grinning evilly. Suzuki slapped her palm to her face, wishing for a demon that wasn't quite so demented…

"Shit," Yoichi said, looking at the closed sign on his bookstore. He'd been looking for something to keep his mind off… things, and he did not need this right now. He sighed, pulling out a handgun and fiddling with it, trying to think. He came to the conclusion he would simply have to go to another store, but it wasn't his style to just let things happen. He spat, putting the gun away as he turned. There was no helping it; he needed a distraction.

He started looking around town, first one shop, then the next, until he finally found a store that had his kind of books. He began scanning through titles, mostly alone in the older section.

"Ah, is it Yoichi-kun?" Akihiko asked. Yoichi turned to look at him, surprised as well. Akihiko had just arrived, looking for something to add to his library. He'd recently borrowed a good book from Kamijou, and planned to buy it.

"Oh, it's you," Yoichi said, replacing the book he had been looking through. Akihiko tried to ignore the insult as Yoichi scanned the shelves again.

"I didn't think you would be the book type," Akihiko said, beginning to look at the titles himself. Yoichi grinned.

"What? Only fucking authors are allowed to read old books?" he asked. Akihiko sighed, struggling with his temper. Then Yoichi muttered under his breath. "Shit."

Yoichi was looking at a volume on a tall shelf. The boy's 5 feet 9 inches of height might allow him to reach the book; but more than likely it would be a struggle, and Yoichi wouldn't let someone see that. Akihiko smiled, then easily reached up and pulled the book out. Yoichi looked at him.

"Did you want this?" Akihiko asked. Yoichi stared a moment, then grinned.

"You're just a bastard, aren't you?" he asked, taking the book from Akihiko.

"Look whose talking," Akihiko said dismissively, looking through the shelves again. Yoichi laughed.

"Kekeke, true enough," he said, flipping through the book in his hands. He and Akihiko chatted a bit longer before Yoichi left, buying the book he'd gotten. As he walked home, though, he knew that even a new book wasn't going to be enough if things kept going the way they had been.

"Hey, fucking shrimps, get over here!" Yoichi yelled.

"Do you always call them that?" Kyouya asked with a smile, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Keke, I don't have to play nice," Yoichi said, ignoring the way the light hit Kyouya's face.

"Ye-yes, Hiruma-san?" Sena asked. Yoichi jerked a thumb to Kyouya.

"This is Ootori Kyouya; his family owns some hospitals. They've decided to supply us with medical supplies, and in return we'll say they sponsored us when we win," he said.

"Pleased to meet you," Kyouya said, using a dark smile. Here, he didn't have to play nice, either. The others flinched back, recognizing the evil aura. "And you are?"

"Ko-Kobayakawa Sena," Sena said.

"He's our secrete weapon; on the field he's only Eyesheild 21," Yoichi explained. The team was taken aback. Yoichi had been almost… nice to Kyouya. Then Kyouya turned his gaze.

"Uh… uh… oh, um, M-Monta," Raimon said. Kyouya nodded.

"I'm Kurita," the jolly linebacker said, shaking Kyouya's hand. Kyouya nodded back to him.

"And I'm the manager, Anezaki Mamori," Mamori said, also shaking Kyouya's hand. Suddenly, Kyouya raised her hand to his lips, brushing lightly across her knuckles.

"I didn't expect to find such a flower when I arrived here," he said, turning on the Host Club charm. Mamori blushed and pulled her hand away gently.

"Th-thank you…" she muttered, a bit flustered. Kyouya gave her a soft smile, maker her blush deeper. Yoichi watched a moment, then pulled out some hand guns and shoot at his player's feet.

"Alright, fucking team, time to get back to work," he said, grinning as usual. Kyouya looked at him, surprised, but Yoichi didn't return to gaze.

"Oh no!" Suzuki yelled, between the two. "Why did that happen!"

"Because Kyouya's a whore?" Mico asked.

"Don't say stupid shut! That was just an act!" Suzuki said, making Mico smile.

"I know. That doesn't mean he isn't one," he said. Suzuki ranted soundlessly, making exaggerated movements to vent. Then she turned back to Mico.

"Will you do something useful?" she asked. Mico grinned.

"Sure; let me work some demon magic for you," he said, and walked nearer to the boys. He sat cross-legged and closed his eyes, placing his hands on his knees. Suzuki watched, mesmerized by the meditation. Or maybe it was Mico's completely toned, tanned body and perfect face… it was definitely one of the two…

When practice was over and the team packed it in, Kyouya stood waiting. Yoichi sent the others ahead, then walked by Kyouya.

"See what you needed to?" he asked. Kyouya smiled arrogantly.

"Exactly. Thank you for letting me watch," he said. Yoichi grinned.

"Well, if that's it then-"

In a moment, Mico's tail flashed, sweeping both boys' feet out from under them, causing Kyouya to land on top of Yoichi just as the other came out. Both boys were silent a moment, faces in shock.

"Demon magic my ass," Suzuki said, crossing her arms as Mico stood next to her again, grinning.

"It worked, didn't it?" he asked, and Suzuki sighed.

"I didn't know you liked me so much, Kyouya," Yoichi grinned, playing sarcasm. Kyouya snorted.

"As if," he said, untangling himself from the other. He offered Yoichi a hand up, and Yoichi tried not to think about how he didn't want to let go.

"Damn it, this sucks," Suzuki said. Mico sighed.

"Again, you need to learn to be-" the demon started.

"I want to talk to Yoi-kun," she said, breaking Mico from his thought.

"But- don't you think this is a bit soon?" Mico asked, then put his hands up and Suzuki loomed over him.

"No; I want to try something different, since your plans keep failing," she said. After a moment, Mico sighed.

"Fine, but when he's alone," he said.

"He just went into the clubhouse," Suzuki said. Mico looked, and indeed everyone had left. He sighed again.

"Fine, fine; let's go," he said, walking towards the clubhouse. Suzuki smiled, floating triumphantly behind him.

Yoichi tried to get a hold of himself. How the hell had Kyouya ended up on top of him? It just wasn't fucking possible…

"Hey, Yoichi," a girl said. Yoichi looked and jumped back, hitting the wall.

"Holy shit! Su-Suzu? But you're-" he started.

"Dead? Well… I got better," Suzuki said. There was silence.

"Seriously? That's the best you can do?" Mico asked, leaning again another wall.

"Oh, shut up," Suzuki said. Yoichi sighed.

"So… what the hell is going on?" he asked, composing himself.

"Oh, right well," Suzuki started, then pursed her lips. "You're being a coward."

"What?" Yoichi asked. That didn't explain anything. Mico put his head in his hand.

"Exactly! You should tell Kyo-kun how you feel!" Suzuki said. Yoichi flinched.

"Wait- what do you-" he started, but Suzuki cut him off by point right between his eyes.

"I'm a ghost, Yoi-kun; I've been keeping tabs on you guys," she said.

"Not very good ones," Mico mumbled, and Suzuki pretended she hadn't heard him.

"What about him?" Yoichi asked.

"Not important," Suzuki said with a smile.

"Oh, sure, the demon letting you have this conversation is completely unimportant," Mico said.

"Will you let me stay on topic?" Suzuki asked, rounding on the demon. Although visible, she wasn't corporeal, and her essence flailed around her to mark her frustration.

"Go on," Mico said, and Suzuki turned back to Yoichi.

"Now, then," she said, "You need to confess to Kyouya, Yoi-kun."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking-"

"Oh, is that why you have a hard on?" Mico asked, smiling… well, demonically. Yoichi's face dropped, then colored lightly. Then he spat.

"Fine, I like Kyouya," Yoichi said.

"Oh please," Suzuki said. Yoichi's frustration made his face go darker.

"Fine then, I _love_ the fucking arrogant son of a bitch!" he said. Suzuki patted the top of his head.

"Good," Suzuki said. "But, you might want to be nicer when you tell him."

"I'm not-"

"Time's up," Mico said, and Suzuki sighed as she and the demon faded from view.

"The hell…" Yoichi stared, then sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. Stupid fucking bitch, messing with his goddamned head…

He looked up. _But… should I tell him?_ He thought. Then he spat. Stupid fucking bitch…

"Akihiko… Akihiko… " Suzuki whispered. She sat inside the frame of the bear Suzuki; Akihiko slept on the bed next to her. "Akihiko, go to the café again… you need to talk with those boys… Akihiko… "

"All very mystical, can we go now?" Mico asked from a corner of them room. He'd been cranky ever since using his powers to make Suzuki visible. The girl floated out of the bear and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine then, party pooper," she said, and they floated away.

In his sleep, Akihiko moaned and rolled over, muttering something about bad coffee…

The three sat facing each other now. While they could talk easily in pairs now, they were still a bit awkward in a group. Two would try to start a conversation, but the third would have no interest in the subject, and the conversation died. At least they could face each other now.

They sat at the café for a couple hours, eventually dissolving into small talk at the end. Akihiko picked up the bill, and the three went on their way again, a bag of mixed emotions starting to form within them all.

Suzuki sighed, sitting on her grave.

"What now?" Mico asked. He was much better, now that his powers were restored, and there wasn't a trace of frustration in his question.

"I wished things were simple; like when the three of us were kids," Suzuki said. Mico chuckled.

"But Akihiko wasn't there when you were a kid," the demon said. Suzuki sighed again.

"I know! That's why it's so difficult…"

The demon and ghost left it at that, and let the clear night pass by slowly, waiting for the dawn.


	4. Chapter 3 Confession

Yoichi stared at the ceiling of his room. His face was blank, but his mind reeled.

He fell in love with Kyouya when they were kids. Back then, he'd been too scared to admit to his feelings. Usually, it was Kyouya or Suzuki that had taken the lead; Yoichi had just went along for the ride. He'd even become afraid that Kyouya would guess his feelings, and so had started avoiding him. Eventually, he stopped seeing him all together.

It was torture at first. He looked for a release, any release for pain in his chest… and he found it in American football. He completely immersed himself in the game; he learned all it's nuances and worked his body into peak physical condition just to have something to do. When it wasn't enough, he added black mail and guns. Dying his hair helped him to see himself as a new person; even if nothing had changed but the surface. He'd looked in the mirror and thought _'I'm Hiruma Yoichi. I'm one of the most feared people in the world. I can shoot better than a sniper. I can get dirt on anyone and use it mercilessly.' _Why? Because that Hiruma Yoichi wasn't the Hiruma Yoichi in love with Ootori Kyouya.

Things were worst when he let himself get pulled into a relationship with Agon. It was twisted; Agon knew Yoichi was using him, and Yoichi knew Agon knew as well. The insane fool didn't care; he fucked Yoichi because it gave him a feeling of power. Yoichi had broken it off when he'd begun fantasizing about Kyouya. Agon took it badly; it was part of the sick mix of obsession and hatred the other had for him now. Remembering, Yoichi closed his eyes and sighed. Then he sat up, elbows resting on his knees and one hand pushing through his hair.

"…fuck," he said. He'd tried getting over Kyouya. He'd managed to put it all behind him. So what now? Was he going to go back to the way…

Yoichi's eyes widen as a sudden thought struck him. His eyes flicked upwards slowly, staring intensely at the air in front of him as a menacing smile curled his lip.

He was Hiruma fucking Yoichi. The quarterback of the Deimon Devilbats. The man with the little black book. The walking arsenal. The Demon Commander from Hell.

And, if he happened to be in love with Ootori Kyouya, God help whoever stood in his way.

"Do you think Hiruma-san has been acting… weird, lately?" Monta asked Sena in the hallway. Sena jumped and looked around, just to be sure, before answering.

"I don't know," Sena said. "First Hiruma-san couldn't seem to focus at practice; now he's working us ten times as hard." 

"I think it has something to do with that Kyouya guy," Monta said. Sena thought about that for a minute.

"…what?" he asked. Monta peeked around, then whispered into Sena's ear.

"I think Hiruma-san _likes_ him," he said. Sena jumped back, shocked and scared at the same time.

"M-M-Monta, th-that's impos-sible," he said. "H-Hiruma-san and Ky-Kyouya-san are both guys."

"Come on, Sena! Weren't you looking when Kyouya fell on top of Hiruma-san? He didn't even get mad!" the receiver said, poking the air. Sena was beginning to see his point, but he shook his head.

"N-no; they're just good friends," Sena said, more to himself than Monta.

"Like you and Shin are just friends?" Sena literally jumped and whirled around to see Suzuna smiling at him brightly. Sena's face colored.

"Su-Suzuna-san, I-I don't know what you're-" he started, but Suzuna just patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay Sena, no hard feelings," she said, then leaned in close. "Plus, the thought of you two together is _hot._"

"Um, Sena, what's Suzuna talking about?" Monta asked, completely clueless. Sena laughed nervously.

"I have no idea… " he said, more to himself than Monta…

Kyouya jumped as his phone vibrated. He excused himself from his clients and went over to an empty corner, flipping open his phone. There was a text from Yoichi.

~hey~ That was it. Kyouya looked at his phone for a few minutes in disbelief.

~was there a point to that?~ He texted back. Yoichi was quick to respond.

~not really~ He said. Kyouya sighed.

~please don't to pointless things~ He texted.

~keke, whatever you say~ Yoichi texted back. Kyouya frowned, not entirely certain how Yoichi had meant the text. But he sighed and returned his phone to his pocket, and returned to the Host Club.

Soon, everyday around the same time, Yoichi would text Kyouya. Sometimes there was an actual question; most times just pointless chatter. They talked about their separate "teams", the weather, the difficulties of being a puppet master… normal stuff. It became a routine for Kyouya; when time drew near for Yoichi to text him, he began checking his phone. He even did this when he was still acting as a member of the Host Club.

"Look, they're talking," Mico said, smiling. Suzuki looked off pouting. "What now?"

"That's all they've _been_ doing!" Suzuki shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "And not even talking! They've been-"

"Excuse me," Kyouya said, walking out of the room. Suzuki and Mico watched after a minute, then followed into the back room. Kyouya sat on the edge of his desk.

"Hello, Yoichi," Kyouya said. Mico smirked, pointing.

"Talking," he said.

"No, the supplies are just about ready," Kyouya said. Then he listened. "Harassing your team again?" Listening. "I'm sure the firearms help." A laugh. "It's a little harder to get away with in my situation. I can't really just blackmail all the administrators _at once_…"

"… I don't know if I want to know what they're talking about," Suzuki said. Mico grinned, feeling triumphant as the strange conversation went on.

This, too, became the norm. Sometimes, Kyouya didn't even wait for the call, but went in the back when it was getting close. Naturally, this began to worry the other Host Club members.

"There he goes again," Kaoru said as Kyouya disappeared into the back.

"It's weird, isn't it? Kyo-san missing club activities?" Honey asked, holding a plate of cake as he walked over, Mori just behind.

"Who do you think he's talking to?" Hikaru asked. "I've never seen him so dedicated to his phone…"

"Maybe it's his lover?" the twins said in unison, smirking as Tamaki started freaking out.

"What do you think, Haru-chan?" Honey asked. Haruhi, who had been watching impassively, tilted her head.

"I don't think it really matters. It's Kyouya-san's business, after all," she said.

"That's right!" Tamaki said, sizing Haruhi's words. "So we shouldn't think anymore about it!"

"Ohohohohoho~!" the Host Club members turned as Renge made her typical entrance on that revolving stage (that seemed to magically disappear as soon as she stepped off it…) "I'll tell you who Kyouya-kun is talking to!"

"Who?" the twins asked.

"Who, you ask? The answer is quite simple!" Dramatic point with eye gleam. "His childhood friend, an American football player whom he harbors feelings for he isn't even aware of!"

Dead silence.

"Really? We doubt that," the twins said.

"Where did you get your information from, Renge-chan?" Honey asked, truly curious.

"The secrete network of BL fangirls," Renge said. "One of our operatives (members) knows the other guy, and the times for the calls match!"

"What? Do you mean Kyouya-san's gay?" Haruhi asked. Everyone stopped for a moment in shock. And, in that moment, Kyouya opened the door to the back, making everyone jump.

"Is there a problem?" Kyouya asked, smiling in his evil-ahem, pleasant way. Everyone then jumped to be doing something, muttering excuses and explanations.

"They're so weird…" Suzuki said.

"Look who's talking," Mico said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Suzuki asked.

"Nothing, nothing…" the demon replied, turning away.

"Get back here and say that again!" Suzuki said, ranting as the Host Club went on.

"Hey, elf-bro! I had a question," Suzuna said, rolling up to Hiruma. He fired off another clip at the team.

"Yeah?" he asked, checking his watch. It was almost time to call Kyouya…

"Who are you calling everyday? Monta thinks it's that Kyouya guy, and that you like him, but he's too scared to ask," Suzuna said. Hiruma grinned.

"And what if it is?" he asked. Suzuna stopped, then grinned.

"I knew it! I have to tell Renge…" she said, pulling out her phone as she rolled away.

"Kekeke, fucking monkey actually paid attention for once," he said, and then proceeded to shoot at said monkey with a machine gun…

"Kyo-kun… do you even know that Yoi-kun likes you?" Suzuki asked, leaning against the side of his bed. "He's liked you for a long time, it seems. I didn't even notice, and I've been watching you guys. So, I wonder… do you like him, too? It would be really sad if you didn't, you know. I mean, I can't force you, but… you two were best friends, you know? When we used to play together…"

"Suzuki… he can't hear you," Mico said. The demon was kind enough to pretend he didn't notice the way the light hit the wetness on the girl's face.

"…yeah. I know," she said. And for a while, they stayed just like that. Then Mico offered the ghost girl a hand.

"Why don't we go back?" he asked, looking away. Suzuki smiled, then gently slid her hand into the demon's… well, she placed her hand where it would be, if he could touch her. And with that, they glided away through the wall.

At their departure, Kyouya rolled over in his sleep.

"Suzu-chan…"

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Kyouya asked. Yoichi had called him over to Deimon, saying there was something important. They were in the common room; practice was over, and it was raining outside. Kyouya didn't favor going back in the rain, and had called his driver to wait while they talked.

"I love you," Yoichi said, keeping his face carefully serious, yet blank. Kyouya didn't react for a minute. Then he jumped straight in place.

"You… what?" he asked. There was simply no way he had heard…

"I love you. I have since we were younger," Yoichi said, eyes half closing. He knew what was coming next. Kyouya didn't know how to react. So he just left, walking swiftly. Yoichi sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fuck," he said.

"So why couldn't Yoichi-kun make it?" Akihiko asked, sipping his drink. Kyouya sighed. He hadn't spoken to or texted Yoichi for a week. It made him feel… anxious. But he still wasn't sure what to do about Yoichi's feelings.

"He had something important," Kyouya said, smiling blandly. Akihiko nodded, not believing a word.

"I see," he said in a measured tone. And Kyouya sat, talking his way around the questions Akihiko asked until they both decided to leave. Unsatisfied, however, Akihiko decided to check the book shop. To his surprise, Yoichi was there, though he seemed to be spacing out while staring at the shelf…

"Yoichi-kun," Akihiko said. Yoichi flinched, then grinned.

"Well, if it isn't the fucking author," he said.

"You weren't at the café," Akihiko said tonelessly after a moment's pause. Yoichi chuckled. Akihiko looked at him. "What happened?" 

"Kekeke, nothing much," Yoichi said, turning. "I just told Kyouya I was in love with him, was all."

Akihiko stared after Yoichi as the boy left, then smiled bitterly and put a hand to his suddenly aching head. At least someone had worked up the courage to admit his feelings…

"So I heard what happened," Akihiko said as Kyouya passed by, on his way to Deimon.

"Oh," Kyouya said, pausing. "Yes."

And he continued on his way, but Akihiko looked on in surprised. Then he smiled.

"They'll do just fine," he said to himself, laughing a bit as he walked on.

"Ugh! MICO THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Suzuki yelled, loud enough to wake the other dead, garnering their complaints.

"Well… there's not much I can do about that," the demon said.

"But I'm the one who told Yoi-kun to confess! And he got rejected!" Suzuki yelled again, slightly quieter this time.

"Technically, Kyouya ran away…" Mico said.

"Not helping!" Suzuki said.

"Right, right… well, there is a simple solution to all this," Mico said.

"Really? Then why didn't you fucking say so?" Suzuki asked, looming over the tall demon.

"Because, the solution is to make Kyouya fall in love with Yoichi," the demon said. Suzuki's eye twitched, then she turned away.

"Oh, yeah, that's _real_ fucking simple," she said. Mico smiled sheepishly.

"Well, the theory is, anyway," he said, watching the ghost girl as she sat on her grave, hair twining about her like living vines.

"Too bad we aren't writers, then. They always seem to make things work in theory."

I don't even know where this is going anymore… if you liked this, please review and tell me why (or, if you didn't like it, review and tell me why not) thanks.


	5. 4 Second Chances Come With the Rain

Whoa! sorry guys, I had some serious writers block with this chapter! but, it's eleven pages long and I'm quite proud of it; so please, enjoy! (and review! please!)

and oh, right, as the site implies, characters belong to their respective owners besides my two ocs, Suzuki and Mico

When Kyouya strolled close enough to the field for Yoichi to notice him, the blonde quarterback's heart skipped a beat. But, given the brooding expression on Kyouya's face, he quickly squashed the hope liting in his stomach. He shot a few more clips at his team, then sauntered casually over to his childhood friend.

"I need to talk to you. Privately," Kyouya said. Hiruma internally sighed; plastering an almost completely transparent "careless" smirk on his face.

"Sure," he said, leading Kyouya to the club house. The other followed, and the team looked on nervously.

"See~!" Raimon said, shaking Sena's shoulder.

"Th-they a-a-re probably j-just discussing b-b-business," Sena said.

"I hope not," Suzuna said. "And hey; didn't Shin invite you out for dinner tonight?"

""Wh-why do you a-a-ask s-so s-s-sudden-denly?" Sena asked, trying to look away.

"Aw, you don't have to be embarrassed, Sena~!" Suzuna said. As these antics continued, Kyouya and Yoichi had their own problems within the clubhouse.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Yoichi asked, taking a seat on his desk. He keep his face cool and blank; Kyouya sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"I can't return your feelings, Yoichi," he said. Yoichi chuckled, looking down.

"Yeah, I thought as much," he said. Kyouya swallowed.

"But… and I understand if it would… ah… " he started. Yoichi gave a bittersweet smirk.

"What? Don't tell me I've made the great Ootori Kyouya speechless?" he drawled. Kyouya smiled a little, though he couldn't bring himself to be irritated.

"We've been friends since we were kids; even if we don't feel the same way about each other, I'm… reluctant to let any of my friendships go," Kyouya said. "But I understand if it would be too painful for you to be around me… what?"

Yoichi was laughing; dark, staring at the floor. It made Kyouya nervous, the way he was laughing; it wasn't hysterical, but it had the same quality about it.

"You are such a fucking selfish son of a sorry ass bitch, Kyouya;" Yoichi said. Kyouya flinched, but didn't deny it. Yoichi looked up at him, blue eyes blazing. "And I must be a fucking masochist to agree; but for right now, get the fuck out."

Kyouya turned and walked away, but paused at the door. He bit his lip; he was proud, yes; but with so few friends he could trust, he really didn't want to lose Yoichi's friendship, even if it was a selfish wish.

"I truly am sorry," he said.

"Out," Yoichi ordered, but weakly. Anyone could hear he was near his breaking point. Kyouya walked out, shutting the door behind him. Once he left, Yoichi turned and smashed his desk into the wall. He was Hiruma fucking Yoichi, and he would not cry for a bastard like Ootori Kyouya… though he did sink to the floor. "Like his fucking bitch…" he said, knowing full well he would continue his "friendship" with Kyouya; if only to stay close to him.

"First he's inscrutably happy;" Hikaru said.

"Then equally inscrutably bitchy," Kaoru finished. The Host Club was in the Music room after Kyouya had left for that day. The dark king had been increasingly irritable over the past month or so; contrasting greatly with his formerly improved disposition. Now the rest of the Host Club was really starting to worry.

"This isn't like him at all," Honey said, eyes tearing up in sympathy for his friend.

"There's definitely something wrong…" Tamaki said. Even he couldn't pretend to be unaware of Kyouya's current behavior. "Maybe we should ask him?"

"Are you insane!" the twins asked in unison, horrified by the very idea.

"You're right! I'm sorry!" Tamaki said, thinking over his words. Haruhi, on the other hand, sighed and took out her cell phone. She looked through the contacts the twins had installed as the others continued to argue and listened to the dial tone.

"Hello? Kyouya-san?" she said as he answered. The room went dead silent. "Yes, it's me." Waiting. "No, there's nothing wrong at the Host Club. Actually, I wanted to ask if something happened to you." Listening. "Because you've been acting really angry lately, and we're all worried about you!" Listening. "Okay. I understand. Bye."

"What did he say?" Tamaki and the twins asked.

"That it's personal and he apologizes for any inconvenience he may have caused us," she said.

"That's it?" the twins asked. Haruhi nodded. There was a collective sigh from the room, then…

"Ohohohohohoho~!" Renge appeared in her usual fashion, making everyone look over. "I can tell you what's wrong with Kyouya-san easily!"

"More Boy's Love madness?" the twins asked. Renge winked and grinned.

"Yes! And this time, I brought the SSBLFG member 42 to verify my story!" she said.

"Then where is she?" the twins asked.

"Right here!" she said, making both boys jump as she skated between them. Seeing the small, delicate girl, Mori was almost visibly struck with a heart-barbed arrow. "SSBLFG member 42, Taki Suzuna!"

"Hello! I'm Suou Tamaki," Tamaki said.

"Nice to meet you," Suzuna said.

"Focus, Taki; story first," Renge said. Suzuna saluted her.

"Yes, regional director Renge, ma'am," she said.

"So; Kyouya is love with his childhood friend," Renge started.

"Hiruma Yoichi, quarterback for the Daimon Devil Bats," Suzuna supplied.

"But he's too proud to admit, so his repressed feelings are making him feel irritated!" Renge said, pointing at the air dramatically. Suzuna clapped into the dead silence of the room.

"No, it couldn't be that…" The twins said, waving dismissively. Renge then proceeded to argue, while Mori offered Suzuna sweets (after asking Honey if it was okay, of course).

Kyouya rolled onto his back. He'd been having trouble sleeping lately; no matter how he laid, he just wasn't comfortable. And his bed was too big, too cold. He sighed, deciding to get up and make some tea or something….

"Augh!" he yelled, falling off his bed to the floor. Suzuki sighed, floated just over the bed and looking down at him.

"Geez, Kyo-kun, do you scare easy," she said.

"S-suzu-chan? B-but… ho… you…" Kyouya sputtered.

"Yes, yes, I died, I noticed," she said. "Now listen up, cause I don't have much time."

"Okay…" Kyouya said. He guessed he must have fallen asleep after all…

"Okay, first off, you're being a HUGE son of a bitch right now," Suzuki said. Kyouya flinched.

"What?" he said.

"Yoi-kun is in love with you; so you say 'oh, let's be frieeends' like it's no big fucking deal or anything," she said.

"But…" Kyouya was cut off as Suzuki got in his face.

"You have to choose, Kyo-kun; you either try to love him back, or leave him alone," Suzuki said.

"I…" Kyouya fell silent, lips pursing. There was nothing for him to say, was there? He had known it would come down to that; he just hadn't realized his dead friend would speed up the date of the realization.

"Times up," Mico said from across the room.

"But-!" Suzuki said as she faded from view. Kyouya stared a moment, then sighed, shaking his head. What the hell had just happened?

"That was shorter than last time!" Suzuki yelled at Mico.

"Deal with it!" the demon snapped at her. Suzuki flinched. Then she sighed and looked at Kyouya as he picked himself up. Hopefully it would be enough…

"What?" Yoichi asked. Kyouya looked away.

"I don't want to cause you any more pain than necessary," he said. Yoichi bit his lip, then snorted.

"So this is good bye?" he asked. Kyouya said nothing. "I thought so."

Yoichi walked away; they had met in a mutually neutral location. After a few moments, Kyouya walked away as well. From his vantage point, Akihiko had watched the entire affair from where he sat at what he had come to call Kamijou's café.

"Such troublesome boys…" he sighed, closing his book.

"What?" Kamijou, sitting across from him, asked.

"Oh, two friends of my sister's," Akihiko said, turning to face his friend.

"Oh?" Kamijou asked. After knowing Akihiko for so long, he knew about Suzuki, but he hadn't been aware that Akihiko was still in contact with her friends.

"Yes; you see, they're in love with each other, but one is too proud to admit it," Akihiko said. Kamijou blushed, but tried to hide it. Akihiko knew his friend was the same way; maybe the young professor could offer some insight into the situation.

"We-well, if they're really BOTH in love, then pride shouldn't be too much of an issue; if they stay close, that is," Kamijou said. Akihiko smiled, then chuckled. "Wh-what!"

"Nothing, nothing," Akihiko said, waving dismissively.

"Hello, Yoichi-kun," Akihiko said as he approached the teen in the book aisle. Yoichi chuckled.

"Hello, fucking author," Yoichi said. Akihiko gave Yoichi a sideways glance, then smirked. He let his face blank as he started up a conversation over a controversial literary subject; he was glad that it turned out he and Yoichi were on opposite sides of the matter, so he didn't have to argue for the opposing view. He managed to keep the blonde distracted, eventually leading him out of the store and to a certain café…

"Y-Yoichi?" Kyouya said, almost spitting out his tea. Yoichi flinched and froze.

"Kyouya," he said. Akihiko carefully hid his smirk (though not completely).

"Is there something wrong?' he asked innocently, sauntering to the only char across the table, making the only available next to Kyouya. Yoichi's eyes narrowed warily as he took it.

"No; nothing at all," he drawled, a bit peeved. Kyouya picked up on the tension and stared at Akihiko in a strange mix of wonder and… some other, indiscernible emotion.

"Oh my god; I love my brother," Suzuki said from where she stood next to Mico nearby.

"I think we established this…" the demon said, back to his old self.

"Hush, you," Suzuki said, intent on the table. Mico sighed and rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less.

"How's the team been?" Kyouya asked after it was apparent Akihiko was not going to initiate the conversation.

"Fucking perfect," Yoichi said. "How's the Host Club?"

"Host Club?" Akihiko asked. Kyouya chuckled.

"Yes, some friends and I provide entertainment for the young ladies of Ouran High School," Kyouya said.

"I see," Akihiko said.

"And they're doing well," Kyouya added. He didn't rise to Yoichi's bile; in fact, he knew very well he probably deserved it. If he had only walked away the first time…

"That's good," Yoichi said, looking away. After a moment or two, he sighed, rising. "I don't know what the hell you think you're fucking doing, fucking author, but I'm not sticking around for this."

"What! No~!" Suzuki whined, watching as Yoichi left. Kyouya stared after him, and Akihiko watched the teen's face for his reaction. Then they both jumped as lightening cracked through the sky, and a downpour began. Suzuki looked at Mico, who shrugged.

"You know, I don't think he took an umbrella..." Akihiko said absently, noting Kyouya's. The teen paused a moment, then started laughing. Akihiko blinked in surprised.

"Second chances some with the rain, I guess," he said, picking up his umbrella and running out into the storm. Akihiko chuckled.

"I guess so," he said, taking a sip of his coffee as it arrived.

Yoichi shivered under a bridge, his breath coming out in puffs. Stupid fucking author, stupid fucking Kyouya, stupid fucking rain… why the hell did he only wear a tee-shirt today?

"Yoichi!" Kyouya yelled as he saw him.

"Shit," Yoichi said, debating running into to the rain again.

"Wait!" Kyouya said, out of breath. Yoichi rounded on him as he came close.

"Why the fuck should I-" but he was cut off as Kyouya dropped his umbrella and, taking both sides of Yoichi's face in his hands, kissed him. Yoichi flinched in surprise; then one hand wrapped around Kyouya's waist, the other the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Kyouya made a muffled protest as Yoichi deepened the kiss, but the blonde ignored him, and after a minute, Kyouya joined the game of tongue tag. After a few moments, they broke away, breathless. Kyouya smiled gently.

"Come on; we can dry off at my house," he said. Yoichi's face was a bit shy, a bit embarrassed, but mostly content as he smiled.

"Okay," he said, letting Kyouya take his hand as the other retrieved his now useless umbrella and they walked along.

"We need some rules," Kyouya said as Yoichi towel dried his hair. The blonde sat at the edge of Kyouya's bed, shirtless; and Kyouya couldn't honestly say it was a bad view.

"Nothing public; I know," Yoichi said. Kyouya sighed. He'd been worried he'd have to talk this out with Yoichi. The blonde set the towel aside, then flipped his hair out of his eyes. Kyouya stared a moment. "What?"

"Your hair looks better down," Kyouya said, quickly stripping off his own wet shirt. Kyouya smirked, then sneaked up behind Kyouya, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. Kyouya stilled, letting Yoichi rest his blonde head on his shoulder. Yoichi reveled in the moment; he soaked in Kyouya's scent, the warm feeling of his skin. Just standing there, he felt so… content…

"Are you going to sleep standing up?" Kyouya asked, jolting him a bit more awake. Yoichi snorted.

"Sorry; long day," he said without moving. Kyouya licked his lips, then turned in Yoichi's arms. Yoichi tilted his head up. Kyouya smiled slowly, then pulled Yoichi over and sitting on his bed. Yoichi smirked, then crawled around him, laying down. After a moment, Kyouya lay down as well, facing Yoichi and letting the muscular arms encircle him. He watched the blonde; his face calm in swift sleep, with deep, even breaths. After a moment or two, he found himself drifting off, so effortlessly…

"Isn't that sweet?" Mico asked. But Suzuki was frowning. The demon sighed. "What now?"

"The whole 'secrete' thing," she said. "it just… it gives me a bad feeling…"

"Yea… but at least they're together, right?" Mico asked. Suzuki looked over at her two friends and smiled softly.

"At least there's that," she said, but she just couldn't shake the feeling niggling at her that this wasn't going to end well…


End file.
